Not something you see every day
by shanejayell
Summary: City Watch story, set after Thud! Lesbian content!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this City Watch fanfic, they all belong to Terry Pratchett. This story contains lesbian content, so if that's not your thing I'd suggest skipping it,

Not something you see every day.

A short tale of the Discworld

Sergeant Angua von Überwald felt a certain amount of annoyance as the blonde haired officer made her way to Mrs. Cake's boardinghouse. She really did not want to be doing this, but she did feel a certain... responsibility to the new recruit she was going to see.

Salacia "Sally" von Humpeding was a new recruit to the City Watch, as well as a recruit from Angua's homeland of Uberwald. In theory that should have created a connection between them, but Sally was also a vampire. Angua's werewolf side almost instictively clashed with the vampire, and to make matters worse Angua had also been jealous of how well Carrot got along with Sally. And to top it all off, she and Commander Vimes had learned Sally was in the Watch as a spy for the Dwarf king....

'Tho Vimes managed to turn that to our advantage,' Angua admitted to herself with a feral smile.

"Hello, Angua," the short medium Mrs Cake gave her a friendly nod, "I suppose you're here to see Miss Sally?"

"Yes, I..." Angua started.

Ludmilla loomed over her mother, the werewolf girl smiling in a friendly way at Angua. "She's home," she told Angua, "but she has a guest."

Angua looked at her in surprise, "Guest? Well, she's late for work." With that she walked over to the stairs, still familiar with the place from her own time living there.

"She'll be sorry," Mrs Cake murmured to her daughter before loudly calling, "She's in the end of the hall suite!"

"Thank you," Angua answered, heading for the designated suite. She hesitated as she heard a feminine moan, then steeled herself as she knocked. "Sally!" she called briskly, "You're late for work!"

"Oh dear," a oddly familiar voice murmured.

"Sorry," Sally apologized as the rustling of clothes could be heard, "we must have lost track of time."

Angua frowned, tilting her head to the side. If she had been in wolf form, her hearing would have been sharper and better able to discern their voices but as a human it was somewhat harder. She was pretty certain she recognized the second voice, but she couldn't quite place it through the door.

"I'm coming in," Agnua called then turned the doornob, surprised to find it unlocked. THe door swung inwards as Agnua took a look inside. She froze as she took in still mostly bare skin and two female figures kissing, then spun around with a blush, shutting the door as she yelped, "Excuse me!"

A few moments Betty emerged from the room, the erotic dancer known as Tawneee giving Agnua a apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't realize we'd gone on so long. I'll try to keep better track of the time later."

Agnua blinked at her a moment as she muttered, "Ah.. right. Thanks."

"See you," Betty beamed as she hurried down the hall, no doubt off to work.

Soon enough Sally emerged too, blushing furiously as she strapped on her armor. "How late am I?" the vampire asked, running a hand through her hair to straighten it out.

"About half a hour," Agnua answered, feeling a bit stunned at how calm the other woman was. As they hurried down the stairs she had to ask, "How long as this been going on?"

A slight blush colored Sally's cheeks. "A few weeks," she admitted, "since she left Nobby Betty's had a hard time finding someone."

"But she's gorgeous...," Agnua blinked.

"THat doesn't mean the guys aren't still to shy to put a move on her," Sally pointed out.

Agnua hesitated as they neared the local guardhouse, "And why are you...?"

"You do know about all vampire girls being bisexual, right?" Sally actually winked as they walked, "I think it comes with the job description."

Agnua opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it. "I don't want to know," she decided as the gate to the guard house arched above them.

'Too bad,' Sally thought a bit regretfully, 'Betty wanted to ask you about a threesome.'

End

Notes: Yes, this is TOTALLY made up. There are no indications in the book Thud that Sally and Betty might be gay, tho admittedly we don't see too much of them one way or another. Our view of Sally is mostly from Vimes and Agnua's point of view, and both of them aren't too happy with her for various reasons.


End file.
